Disclosure of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel method of organic synthesis using supercritical water which allows organic synthesis to be carried out at a high reaction rate under noncatalytic conditions without the addition of high concentrations of acid to the supercritical water, and more particularly, this invention relates to a method for carrying out organic synthesis utilizing proton supply from water under noncatalytic conditions in supercritical water, a method for increasing the reaction rate during such organic synthesis, a method of pinacol rearrangement in which pinacoline is produced by pinacol rearrangement under noncatalytic conditions without the addition of an acid catalyst in supercritical water, and a method of cyclization for producing cyclic compounds from pinacol under noncatalytic conditions without the addition of an acid catalyst around the supercritical point.